Tiger
by SmarkCrow
Summary: Shiro Yamauchi es un chico de buenos sentimientos que expresa frialdad en su exterior ya que vivió en un orfanato gran parte de su vida después de que sus padres fueron asesinados, el Profesor Akihiro Kanou decide adoptarlo prometiéndole una hermosa vida y aunque Shiro se sentia muy feliz el Profesor Kanou tenia otros planes para el. (La imagen no es mía)
1. Renacer

-Las criticas constructivas son bien recibidas para ayudar a mejorar el desarrollo de la historia gracias por leer n-n -R0

Cap 1 Renacer

*Tokyo 12 años atrás*

-Shiro Yamauchi 5 años de edad-

Mientras volvía de un largo día de estudio como siempre papa paso a buscarme en la escuela y me preguntaba como me fue para yo decirle lo mismo de siempre ''bien'' aunque sin importar lo que le dijera el siempre sabia que no fue exactamente un día bueno por eso siempre me llevaba a jugar al parque hasta que de camino encontrábamos a mama para ir a casa y esperar para cenar. Yo fui a terminar mis deberes para comer en paz y poderme ir a dormir, ya sabia que papa me compraría un regalo ya que mi cumpleaños numero 6 seria dentro de 3 semanas y como siempre papa sabe que comprar para impresionarme.

-Papa: Espero disfrutes la comida que tu madre preparo para ti.

-Shiro: ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

-Mama: Pues dormirás afuera con el gato.

-Shiro: Esta exquisito tu si que sabes como cocinar como una profesional mama (que miedo)

-Papa: Tu si que sabes hacerlo entrar en razón querida.

-Shiro: ¿Puedo irme a dormir?

-Papa: No anda a lavar los platos hoy te toca a ti.

-Shiro: Yo los lave ayer ¿por que no quieres hacerlo hoy?

-Papa: Porque soy tu padre y yo soy el hombre de esta casa soy quien lleva los pantalones aqui.

-Mama: Sr. Pantalones venga a lavar los platos no me hagas ir allá y deja al niño en paz

-Papa: Si mi amor.

-Shiro: Ya veo quien lleva el mando.

-Papa: No hables debo ir antes de que tu madre me vuelva a regañar por ser tan flojo.

-Mama: Shiro recuerda mañana iremos a cortarte ese cabello que esta algo largo.

-Shiro: Si mama (mi cabello castaño y bien largo me agrada soy como los cantantes de la televisión)

Mientras papa y mama andaban en lo suyo decidí subir a dormir un rato y cerrar los ojos para ir a ese mundo donde la imaginación te puede llevar a lugares fantásticos siempre eh querido escribir todo lo que sueño porque son tan perfectos que no quisiera olvidarlos jamas pero todo fue diferente soñé que estaba atrapado en una sala con un hombre que usaba la mascara de un tigre y me decía que algo malo iba a pasar y que me debía preparar porque todo lo que es perfecto alguna vez debe terminar, su figura desapareció de esa sala y un fuerte grito me despertó.

-Shiro: ¿Mama que pasa? ¿Quien te ah herido? ¿Donde esta papa?

-Mama: Shi...ro...escóndete rápido...

-Ghoul: Jajajaja tu carne si que es deliciosa mujer.

-Mama: No...

-Ghoul: tus lágrimas no te salvaran de esto un ghoul se debe alimentar.

-Mama: ¡Aaaaah!

-Ghoul: Tu esposo fue mas rudo pensó que aguantaría para que tu te salvaras pero no sirvió de nada y ahora me comí sus entrañas pero tu te ves mejor para comer.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y un grupo de personas entraron rápidamente gritando y dispersándose por la casa

-Oficial: Alto ahí soy un investigador ghoul ríndete y tu final sera rápido y sin dolor.

-Ghoul: Maldita sea.

Vi como el oficial de un golpe decapito al ghoul y luego pasaron a revisar la casa, el investigador abrió la puerta y me encontró ahí escondido entre la ropa y trato de sacarme y taparme para no ver nada pero ya había visto suficiente. Fui llevado a un Orfanato donde me recibieron y me dieron una programación la cual incluía unas clases de artes marciales para que los chicos se pudieran defender de los ghouls, esa noche toda la poca belleza que tenia la vida se desvaneció no mas sueños buenos solo llenos de miedo, no mas afecto por parte de mis padres ni de nadie solo fui un raro en la clase, no quiero seguir con esto.

*12 Años después*

-Shiro Yamauchi 17 años de edad-

Volvía de mis clases de artes marciales cuando me llego la noticia de que ahora formaría parte de una familia y me decían que me esperaba una mejor vida y ahí lo vi entrando, el muy reconocido Profesor Akihiro venia con una gran sonrisa y vestido de forma elegante pero no podía quitarme ese mal presentimiento pero pensé que podría darle una oportunidad pues ya no toleraba esta soledad en este lugar.

-Akihiro: Olvídate de todo este mundo a partir de ahora yo me encargare de darte la fuerza y la inteligencia para guiar al mundo en un nuevo rumbo.

-Shiro: Entonces ¿ya puedo olvidarme de este horrible lugar?

-Akihiro: Todo esto será cosa del pasado porque tengo planeado un brillante futuro para ti mi hijo.

-Shiro: Siento que es extraño llamarte padre pero de seguro con el tiempo podré acostumbrarme.

-Akihiro: Cuando lleguemos a casa te tengo una gran sorpresa preparada, será tu regalo de Bienvenida.

-Shiro: ¿Podremos pasar antes por una tienda?

-Akihiro: ¿Para que?

-Shiro: Debo comprar unas cosas para un trabajo en el instituto donde estudio porque nos pidieron mascaras para representar algo en una obra.

-Akihiro: ¿De que es esa obra?

-Shiro: Es un espíritu de un tigre que ataco una aldea cuando todos los habitantes se dedicaban a casar y a matar a las criaturas de ese bosque sin cesar así que el tigre asumió el mando y asesinaron a sus habitantes.

-Akihiro: Suena a una historia con el Karma en letras mayúsculas.

-Shiro: Si pero me gusta la idea de representar a un líder.

-Akihiro: Tal vez algún día seas un gran líder que impulse a una importante causa.

-Shiro: Es para el lunes.

Cuando llegue a casa por fuera parecía un gran lugar con mucho espacio pero al entrar sentí como si estuviera en una prisión, todo era muy cerrado y escuche que ah habido un accidente muy grave de un chico que fue atacado por un ghoul y Akihiro se puso muy serio y apenas acababa de llegar.

-Akihiro: Esto parece algo muy importante voy a ir al hospital luego volveré con tu regalo.

Akihiro salio sin decir nada mas y me quede pensando en que sorpresa podría traer ya que se veía emocionado cuando dijo que me daría un regalo de bienvenida, el lugar se veía tan sombrío y la lluvia comenzaba a caer con bastante fuerza, no dejaba de pensar en que cada noche una gota de sangre es derramada y las personas viven con miedo de que sea su sangre la que manche las calles así que para dejar de pensar tanto en eso fui hasta la sala a ver las noticias de lo que había ocurrido ya que Akihiro se veía preocupado y lo único de lo que hablaban fue de un chico atacado por una ghoul. Después de un rato decidí ir a dormir al volver a abrir los ojos todo se veía diferente las gotas de lluvias eran rojas el bombillo estaba dañado y el ambiente mas oscuro. No pensé más que salir del lugar a lo que al momento escuche un grito pidiendo ayuda.

-Shiro: ¿Quien esta ahí?

-Mujer: Ayúdame.

-Shiro: ¿Dónde estas?

Me dolía la cabeza y los gritos no me dejaban pensar con claridad pero pude ver que venían de la sala detrás de una puerta que no estaba antes en ese lugar así que sin pensarlo dos veces entre y vi una línea de sangre en el piso que me llevaba a un sótano así que apresure el paso y entre pero al ver lo que ocurría me trajo mucho dolor.

-Shiro: Ma…ma…

-Mama: Shiro mi bello hijo.

-Shiro: ¡Mama aguanta!

-Mama: Shiro mi pequeño con solo tenerte aquí siento una gran calma...tengo que decirte... de todo lo que tu padre y yo tuvimos en nuestra vida tu fuiste el mayor regalo.

-Shiro: Mama…no hables yo te salvare esta vez…no me dejes solo…te necesito…tu y papa son los únicos que me quisieron en el mundo…me mostraron lo mejor de mi…me apoyaron…fueron los únicos que me protegieron.

-Mama: Shiro mira...

Al levantar la cabeza vi al espejo y me veía igual a cuando tenía 5 años como cuando todo paso, antes del orfanato, antes del eterno sufrimiento y de repente escuche el grito de Papa al ir a ver lo que ocurría logre observar a ese ghoul saliendo del cuarto con su cara llena de sangre y sus ojos rojos como los de un demonio.

-Shiro: Bastardo...

-Ghoul: Tú serás el siguiente.

-Shiro: ¡Atrás!

-Ghoul: Puedo hacer esto rápido o hacerlo dolorosos como con tu mama y tu papa.

-Shiro: ¿Por qué?

-Ghoul: ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué esas lágrimas de repente?

-Shiro: Mama y papa jamás habían hecho daño a nadie siempre fueron buenas personas y tu…los mataste como si nada por simple diversión.

-Ghoul: Si pero tu solo estabas escondido y lo sabia ni siquiera saliste a hacer algo por ellos solo los viste morir como un cobarde.

-Shiro: Fueron lo único bueno que me paso en mi vida.

-Ghoul: Y fueron lo mejor que pude haber cenado.

-Shiro: Cómeme…

-Ghoul: Esperaba que lucharas.

-Shiro: Es obvio que no saldré con vida además no quiero vivir sin ellos…sin mi mama y mi papa.

Cerré los ojos y sentía la presencia de ese Demonio cada vez mas cerca, espere a que todo pasara y cuando su cuchilla estuvo a punto de tocarme abrí los ojos y desperté atado a un cuarto con el piso lleno de sangre y algo mas, al seguir observando alrededor vi una nota que decía ''Shiro tu regalo te va a encantar pero te dejare un tiempo aquí'' -Akihiro.

-Shiro: ¿Hola? (Mi cabeza que dolor)

-Extraño: Bienvenido.

-Shiro: ¿Donde estoy?

-Extraño: Soy quien te va a guiar en tu nueva vida.

-Shiro: ¿Dónde esta Akihiro? (Esto no me gusta nada) ¿Quién eres?

-Extraño: Llámame Toshio

-Shiro: Mi pecho me arde.

-Toshio: Es normal, tu operación fue un éxito Shiro.

-Shiro: ¿Qué operación?

-Toshio: Levanta tu camisa.

-Shiro: Pero… (¿Y estas cicatrices? ¿Qué me hicieron?)

-Toshio: El Señor Akihiro me ordeno que durante los siguientes meses te prepare para lo que será tu nueva vida en este mundo también me dijo que es tu regalo felicidades.

-Shiro: ¿Que me paso?

-Toshio: Te hicieron una operación para convertirte en un Ghoul aunque eres de esos raros de un ojo, cuando Akihiro volvió te durmió para transplantarte los órganos de un ghoul, al haber trasplantado los órganos de un ghoul a un chico llamado Kaneki o algo así resulto un éxito al final y el quería intentarlo contigo para ciertos motivos y ya basta de tanta explicación entra ahí.

Al entras me ataron a una silla donde pronunciaban palabras extrañas, me dolía la cabeza no podía pensar con claridad y me obligaron a obedecer cada orden. Lavaron mi cerebro y lo siguieron haciendo una y otra vez hasta que después de una semana de tortura fue un éxito pero a pesar de lo que yo pensaba la tortura apenas comenzaba y sentía que perdía mi humanidad.

-Toshio: Shiro vamos es hora de tu practica de combate y quiero ver todo lo que aprendiste ese largo tiempo practicando artes marciales.

-Shiro: Si.

-Toshio para comenzar concéntrate y muéstrame tus habilidades.

-Shiro: Estoy listo.

-Toshio: Quiero ver que puedes hacer.

Logre atacar a Toshio con gran velocidad pero sin importar mis ataques el lograba evitarlos y me golpeaba con una fuerza increíble.

-Toshio: Vamos con eso no me vencerás eres una basura te dije que te concentraras.

Al atacar de nuevo vi que algo salía de mi espalda no quería saber en el momento que era eso pues sentía muchas ganas de ganar y largarme de ese lugar.

-Toshio: Un Rinkaku que bueno y son 8 tentáculos.

-Shiro: No peleas en serio.

-Toshio: Muy bien pero tu lo pediste.

Al avanzar no me había dado cuenta que Toshio me había golpeado en un momento y caí al suelo, desde ese día solo me entrenaron para ser mas rápido al atacar y dar un golpe mortal. Fui a mi celda la cual era mi nuevo hogar, pase día tras día en ese lugar saliendo a entrenar y a que poco a poco borraran quien fui y haciéndome algo diferente un monstruo entrenado para obedecer lo que me dijeran sin cuestionar, me alimentaban con la misma carne cruda cada día pero note que tenía un aroma único que me hacia desear comerlo no podía pensar en nada mas ya que a veces me dejan pasando hambre y pierdo la cabeza con facilidad. Cuando vieron que ya estaba listo me llevaron a un pequeño lugar donde me obligaron a aprender una serie de cosas y por cualquier error me encerraban y me dejaban pasar hambre con la excusa de ''es por tu bien, tienes que aprender'' así que aprendí todo lo que me hacían leer así que cuando logre terminar me dijeron que me iban a liberar sin embargo solo era una misión la cual ellos llamaron ''El día de tu renacimiento''

-Toshio: Hoy iras a un pequeño restaurante y te vas a encargar de unos ghouls que molestan e interfieren con los deseos del señor Akihiro y como regalo te tengo algo, porque se que tu identidad es importante aquí esta tu mascara de tigre esa cosa que compraste en la tienda úsala y acaba con ellos son como 8 nada mas, no falles o sufrirás las consecuencias.

-Shiro: Si señor.

-Toshio: Te dejaremos en la entrada del lugar y tienes 10 minutos, para algo te entrene estos meses así que hazme sentir orgulloso.

Meses… se sentían como siglos de tortura, no era yo veía lo que hacia pero no controlaba mis acciones por algún motivo me estaban controlando como a su marioneta y sentía ganas de gritar pero no podía hacer nada. La mañana ese día comenzó muy pesada y viajar en esta camioneta me incomodaba, logramos llegar al lugar así que me baje, me puse mi mascara y entre al restaurante, era hora de remodelar el lugar.

-Viejo: Oye chico.

-Shiro: ¿Que quieres?

-Viejo: Aquí todos somos como tu no es necesario usar esa mascara.

-Mesero: Ja pero que horror no tienes esti…

-Shiro: Ya perdí mucho tiempo.

Al tomar su cuello solo tuve que apretar un poco y sonó como si rompiera una rama, los ghouls venían por mi otros se quedaron a ver por miedo a pelear sin embargo no tuve que usar mi kagune eran lentos y torpes sin importar cuan fuertes parecieran todos caían tarde o temprano, los que lucharon y los que trataron de huir fueron destrozados por mis golpes cada puño lleno de ira y tristeza pero no podía evitar pensar en que acababa de arrebatar una vida y sin embargo no sentía nada pues no me importaba, las paredes se tiñeron de rojo, al observar toda esa sangre y recordar que solo la carne humana puede alimentarme sentía curiosidad tal vez la de un ghoul sepa mejor no importaba el hambre me controlaba.

-Ghoul: Por…Favor...

-Shiro: Cállate.

Aplastar su cráneo para cerrar los ojos y sentir el lugar tan callado me lleno de paz nadie que me fuera a atacar tener ese sentimiento de la muerte caminando por el lugar.

-Toshio: Pero mira que bonito dejaste el lugar en 5 minutos y de paso te comes sus órganos sabes algunos dicen que sus riñones son mejores eso es asqueroso pero cada loco con su tema.

-Shiro: Silencio.

-Toshio: ¿Que forma de contestar es esa?

-Shiro: Yo no soy así.

-Toshio: Claro que no por eso te estuvimos preparando pero veo que aun tienes una pequeña conducta rebelde , Tal vez unos meses más en la jaula te hagan cambiar tu forma de pensar.

En un segundo me había anestesiado y desperté de nuevo encerrado como un animal, día y noche me torturaban una y otra vez sin importar que llorara y rogara para que el dolor parara no me dejaba en paz y Toshio quería experimentar mas para volverme un soldado listo para matar.

-Toshio: Jajajaja ya que terminamos después de 3 meses mas creo que el mundo esta listo para conocer a ''The Tiger'' (el Tigre) bueno así suena como esas películas en fin aquí esta tu nueva mascara cubrirá todo tu rostro y no necesitas quitártela para comer cuando tengas a tu víctima, espero estés listo porque lo bueno va a comenzar.

Yo solo era un chico que quería algo diferente, quería sentir el cariño de una familia otra vez mantuve las esperanzas de que todo iba a mejorar y ahora estoy atado a una silla a punto de salir a vivir en un mundo lleno de sangre donde día a día pondré mi vida en riesgo para satisfacer los deseos de un miserable como si fuera un simple matón pero se que soy mas de eso pero no importa la bondad y todos aquellos sentimientos que tenia fueron enterrados en lo mas profundo de mi ser ahora solo estoy listo para obedecer, Toshio me pidió que comiera carne de ghoul por ordenes de Akihori al parecer tiene algo de especial pero si no lo hago me dejaran aquí tirado para morir de hambre, a donde sea que miro a donde sea que voy la muerte esta en ese lugar esperándome para llevarme pero siento que es mas para liberarme.


	2. Escape

Cap 2 Escape

-Tokyo 8:30pm Distrito15-

-Shiro: ¡Estoy agotado! ¿Que hacemos?

-Toshio: ¡Seguir corriendo eso haremos!

-Shiro: Odio venir contigo a estas cosas.

-Toshio: Bien tengo un plan primero giraremos a la cuenta de 3 y nos escondemos tras esa casa.

-Shiro: Bien.

-Toshio: 1…..2….3!

-Shiro: Ja…Estuvo cerca…

-Toshio: Debiste decirme que esto seria mala idea.

Shiro: Lo hice varias veces ¿a caso necesito recordártelo?

*2 horas antes*

-Tokyo 6:30pm Distrito 19-

La noche se alzaba sobre la ciudad y yo me preparaba para trabajar, el teléfono debería sonar pero yo me quede en la sala esperando, me senté y me puse a pensar un poco a indagar en las memorias del pasado sin embargo no recuerdo nada todo estaba en blanco y justo cuando decidí cerrar los ojos un momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Shiro: ¿Si?

-Toshio: _Distrito 15 a las 8pm, veras un puesto de comida algo vacío, espérame ahí *Bip*_

Otro día otra victima, solo me mandan a recoger muestras para el doctor Akihiro, sin preguntar solo matar como si fuera un sirviente o una maquina, ¿Puedo ser algo más en la vida? Me siento como si estuviera atrapado en una rutina de la cual no puedo salir, me siento sin identidad pues no tengo recuerdos.

*1 hora después *

-Tokyo 7:30pm Distrito 15-

-Toshio: Siempre llegas antes de lo previsto pero eso es bueno porque nos dará más tiempo para planear y hacer las cosas, ven vamos a caminar.

-Shiro: ¿Cual es el plan?

-Toshio: Entramos y los matamos a todos.

-Shiro: Creo que es mala idea ni siquiera sabemos cuantos son ni a quienes vamos a matar es mas estar aquí es mala idea por lo peligroso que dicen que es este lugar.

-Toshio: Shhhhh Es mi plan nada puede fallar si tienes alguna mejor idea dila.

-Shiro: Creo que pod….

-Toshio: ¡Shhhhhhhh! Es mi plan lo haremos como digo será rápido y cada quien se gana su comida y su pago.

-Shiro: Esta bien pero espero y sepas lo que haces.

-Toshio: Claro que lo se además es un pequeño edificio solo hay que entrar extraer lo que necesitamos y nos vamos.

-Shiro: Creo que vienen unos investigadores por ahí.

-Toshio: Vamos solo hay que girar aquí además el edificio esta ahí, es ese que se ve abandonado, entra rápido.

Entramos y comenzamos a registrar el lugar pero con tan solo poner un pie adentro sentí que esto no seria tan rápido como pensábamos, Toshio había entrado y fue directamente para ir tras el líder, pensé que debería usar mi kagune hasta que subimos al segundo piso y fuimos a la ultima habitación donde pensamos que se ocultaba el líder, sentía como aumentaba la tensión a cada paso, a simple vista nuestro alrededor parecía vacío y oscuro pero sentía esas miradas ocultas tras cada esquina, depredadores con hambre deseando nuestra carne.

-Toshio: Vaya grandote tu debes ser el líder.

-Shiro: Toshio no creo que eso….

Ghoul: ¿Quien eres y que quieres?

-Toshio: Solo pasábamos a hacer una inspección, nos dijeron que aquí había un problema de plagas así que vinimos a limpiar el lugar.

-Ghoul: Solo debo silbar y todos vendrán a arrancarte la cabeza por semejante imprudencia.

-Toshio: Hare esto rápido.

-Ghoul: Eres un mise…..(Es rápido no vi… cuando me golpeo)

Shiro: Toshio vámonos ya tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Toshio: Dame un momento.

-Ghoul: ¡Hermanos vengan!

Con su último aliento el hombre solo dijo unas palabras para darnos la señal de que los problemas estaban por llegar.

:Toshio: Shiro rápido prepara tu kagune.

En las sombras comenzaba a ver esos ojos rojos sedientos de sangre, podía sentir el piso temblar cada vez mas hasta que entre las sombras comenzaron a salir mas y mas, demonios dispuestos a hacernos pasar un infierno.

Toshio: Son mas de los que pensé.

-Shiro: Cállate y concéntrate (Vienen desde todos lados no podemos solos)

-Ghoul: Ven aquí.

-Shiro: ¡Aaah!

-Toshio: ¡Shiro aguanta!

-Ghoul: Esta carne…es…algo ¡espectacular!

-Shiro: Toshio están comenzando a venir ahora detrás de mí.

-Toshio: Son demasiados… (La muestra es la prioridad para la investigación)

Caminábamos sobre un mar de cadáveres, venían cada vez mas y pude ver el miedo de Toshio, no podía reaccionar y a mi me herían cada vez mas y mi factor curativo no seria de gran utilidad, caía uno tras otro pero no paraban de llegar, ¿acaso será este nuestro final?

Toshio: ¡Ya vengo! (Debo salir de aquí lo siento Shiro)

-Shiro: Espera… (Maldición me están haciendo heridas cada vez mas profundas)

Los ghouls solo gritaban comida y su cara estaba llena de deseo de sangre, sin importar cuanto daño les hiciera se ponían de pie otra vez. La ventana que estaba detrás de mi era mi única salida los tenía a todos rodeándome, sin pensarlo ni un segundo mas decidí saltar mientras algunos de ellos aun me agarraban y otros saltaron conmigo.

-Shiro: T…toshio estas aquí todavía…

-Toshi: Me costo un poco salir vamos rápido corre (no esperaba que saliera de ahí)

Decidimos correr sin saber a donde íbamos a parar lo único que importaba era escapar, mientras nosotros pasábamos por varios callejones detrás de nosotros venia una horda de ghouls gritando desesperadamente, tan solo escucharlo le haría hervir la sangre a cualquiera, mientras seguíamos avanzando teníamos a varios investigadores delante y una horda de ghouls detrás de nosotros, logramos ver un pequeño lado por donde pasamos mientras nuestros agresores venían tras nosotros así que cuando nos ocultamos escuchábamos los sonidos de la lucha que había afuera, la sangre que cubría mi ropa parte era mía y gran parte de esos caníbales, después de descansar nos decidimos a escapar mientras podíamos, este día la misión fue un fracaso.

Tuve un sueño esa noche pero fue diferente a cualquier cosa que hubiera soñado antes, habia un ruido que me hacia sentir aturdido era algo insoportable, la pintura de las paredes se veia desgastada, por la ventana se observaba la nieve caer con fuerza, mis huesos se congelaban, ¿que es este lugar?. Abrí la puerta para ir a la sala y ahí había alguien sentado, su traje era blanco y estaba todo ensangrentado y usaba mi mascara.

-Shiro: ¿Quien eres?

-Extraño: Que curioso que no lo sepas a pesar de que uso tu ropa y tu mascara de tigre.

-Shiro: ¿Que quieres?

-Extraño: Llamame T, ¿no se te hace conocido este lugar?

-Shiro: La verdad no se donde estamos.

-T: Ya habíamos hablado antes sabes pero veo que no lo recuerdas.

-Shiro: Me duele la cabeza.

-T: Shiro de casualidad ¿sabes quienes son estas personas que están a mi lado?

-Shiro: No

-T: Me da lastima que hayan muerto, eran tan buenas personas.

-Shiro: ¿Los asesinaste?

-T: Shiro no somos asesinos, al menos no lo eramos, estas perdido y yo trato de guiarte a las respuestas que tanto buscas, vives una mentira, todo lo que sabes es una mentira, vives atrapado en una realidad donde eres un simple esclavo, yo vivo atrapado en tu mente, ellos creen que no se lo que ocurrió pero si lo se pero tu también debes averiguarlo.

-Shiro: Por algún motivo...estar aquí me hace sentir un gran dolor.

-T: Es hora de volver, piensa en lo que te dije, no podemos seguir con esto.

-Shiro: Todo...una mentira (Aunque lo digas de una forma muy calmada suenas bastante triste)

Todo se tornaba cada vez mas oscuro, aquellas palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, no podía dejar de hacerme tantas preguntas. Abrí los ojos y volví a estar en mi habitación, decidí salir a dar un paseo para relajarme y pensar un poco las cosas.

-Tokyo 7:00 pm-

-Toshio: Oye Shiro ve por tu mascara hoy haremos algo interesante.

-Shiro: ¿Que ocurre?

-Toshio: Unos investigadores andan metiendo las narices donde no deben y es nuestro deber ponerlos en su lugar.

-Shiro: Toshio espero sepas lo que haces, no podemos simplemente atacarlos sin esperar consecuencias futuras.

-Toshio: Se que atraeremos un poco su atención pero créeme si queremos seguir moviéndonos sin que nos molesten tanto debemos hacer esto.

-Shiro: Dame un momento.

Toshio me explicaba poco a poco la situacion, debido a los ataques de ghouls a civiles y algunos misteriosos asesinatos de ghouls los investigadores han estado mas activos de lo normal y muchos tienen miedo de salir porque serian un blanco fácil, algunos ghouls pelearon y otros simplemente cayeron sin mas ni mas, después de hacer un pequeño recorrido encontramos a 2 investigadores pero no podía dejar de sentir un mal presentimiento.

-Toshio: Muy bien Shiro debemos tratar de pensar un apodo para no delatarnos tan fácilmente.

-Shiro: Pudimos haberlo hecho antes.

-Toshio: Lo se pero bueno veamos emmm tu pues tienes tu mascara de tigre así que seras ''El tigre'' y a mi me dirás ''Shadow'' pues lo que tengo ahora es este atuendo oscuro y esta cosa que solo cubre mi boca pero debemos dejar de hablar.

-Shiro: ¿No podía ser otra cosa?

-Toshio: Esta bien esta bien bueno tu mascara no es exactamente un tigre normal pues tiene blanco y rayas negras asi que emmm que tal ''El tigre Blanco''.

Shiro: Esta mejor ahora vamos.

Pensamos hacer un ataque sorpresa sin embargo ellos lograron ver nuestros ataques y lograron evadirlo.

-Investigador: Buenas caballeros, venimos a hacerles algunas preguntas mi nombre es Kureo Mado y mi compañero es Koutarou Amon

-Amon: Ríndanse de una vez.

-Mado: Rindanse y haremos que esto sea mas rápido.

-Shiro: Shadow tengo un mal presentimiento de esto.

-Toshio: Concéntrate, vamos tras ellos.

-Shiro: Esta bien pero tengamos cuidado estos tipos no parecen investigadores cualquiera.

Fuimos tras ellos tratando de dar nuestro mejor golpe, evadían los golpes de mi kagune una y otra vez mientras Toshio y yo tratábamos de atacarlos pero ellos debido a su buen trabajo en equipo sabían como contraatacar, puedo ver varios puntos por los que podría atacar pero no puedo hacerlo solo y Toshio no es bueno trabajando en equipo, estamos aquí poniendo nuestras vidas en riesgo por nada pero dudo que Toshio vaya a retirarse pero se que ellos están muy por encima de nuestro nivel, debo pensar una forma de escapar rápido, tengo una idea pero las probabilidades de que pueda funcionar son muy bajas.

-Shiro: Shadow sigue así dales con todo.

-Toshio: Que se supone que vas a hacer tu.

-Shiro: Algo (Espero que esto funcione o moriré en el intento)

Mado Y Amon se pararon esperando nuestro ataque como si planearan algo así que Toshio y yo avanzamos en fila directo hacia ellos como si fuéramos atacarlos pero tenia el ojo puesto en una pequeña abertura que dejaron.

-Shiro: Shadow ahora.

-Amon: Que…

Mientras ellos lanzaron su ataque salte y pase entre ellos 2 haciendo un pequeño corte en el abdomen, a duras penas logre hacer contacto pero de todos modos tampoco fue algo grave pero nos dio tiempo para retirarnos y amenos poder dar gracias por un día mas de vida.

-Toshio: Estas…

-Shiro: ¿Que pasa? (Lograron herirme, si no fuera por mi habilidad para regenerarme seria cuestión de minutos antes de que muriera)

-Amon: Lograron escaparse, no nos hicieron gran daño pero nos descuidamos.

-Mado: Si, ese tigre fue bastante astuto y además su forma de luchar fue bastante buena a diferencia de su acompañante, nos retiramos.

Era inevitable pensar que por nuestro fracaso atraeríamos mas la atención de esos investigadores hacia nosotros precisamente, ahora las cosas se pondrán peor y ahora debemos andar con mas cuidado, un mal paso significaría nuestra muerte. Cuando llegue a casa recibí una llamada diciendo que si cometía otra imprudencia irían por mi cabeza, no entiendo porque me culpan de todo cuando sigo las ordenes de Toshio. Necesitare pensar en un nuevo plan para mañana porque debo salir a cazar , el hambre no me deja pensar con claridad y necesito un descanso.

-En otra parte-

-Toshio: Profesor Akihiro ¿por que defiende tanto a Shiro? ¿No cree que yo puedo encargarme de las cosas por mi cuenta? Yo poseo una gran fuerza.

-Akihiro: Shiro es una de mis grandes creaciones aun no saca a luz su verdadera fuerza se que es mas poderoso de lo que parece y mientras siga creyendo que soy su padre podremos usarlo para mis grandes planes.

-Toshio: Yo también me preocupo por esas cosas y me aseguro de cumplir sus ordenes al pie de la letra pero yo creo que puedo manejar las cosas por mi cuenta.

-Akihiro: Yo se que eres fuerte pero tu actitud ciega tu visión de las cosas, creamos a Shiro para que sea una maquina de combate, su inteligencia y agilidad son bastante avanzadas y su fuerza crece poco a poco, si todo resulta como debe el sera el inicio de algo nuevo.

-Toshio: No es la gran cosa (Me debo deshacer de Shiro y probarle que soy mejor que el)


End file.
